Os Outros
| Leader=Jacob John Locke | ExLeader=Ben Linus Richard Alpert Charles Widmore Horace Goodspeed | Purpose=Desconhecido }} Os Outros , referidos pela Iniciativa DHARMA como os Hostis, são um grupo misterioso de pessoas vivendo na ilha. O grupo chamado "Outros", é formados pelos Hostis, possíveis nativos da ilha, antigos membros da Iniciativa DHARMA, que se aliaram com os Hostis e pessoas recrutadas pelos dois primeiros grupos, para viverem na ilha. O grupo foi formado oficialmente após a conclusão de um longo conflito entre os Hostis e a Iniciativa DHARMA conhecido como A Purgação. Suas histórias, erros e acertos, ainda são um mistério. Aparentemente, eles não conseguem se explicar para os Sobreviventes do Oceanic 815, porque eles estão lá, mas ainda sim continuam, sequestrando, matando e aterrorizando-os por motivos desconhecidos. Isso resultou em um dos maiores conflitos da Ilha: entre os dois grupos. Eles não são o que se pode chamar de "sociáveis", pois eles já tiveram conflitos começados em 1954: como o Exército Americano (1954), com os Sobreviventes do Voo 815 (1954 e 2004), com a Iniciativa DHARMA (1970 até 1992), com Danielle Rousseau (1988 até 2004) e com os [[Kahana|Tripulantes do Kahana]] (2004). Eles têm aparentemente, consideravel "poder" no mundo exterior, com a companhia de fachada Mittelos Bioscience e recursos como o submarino Galaga, permitindo-os ir e vir da Ilha quando eles quiserem. Ele parecem seguir um homem invísivel e inaudível chamado Jacob, e como resultado, são liderados apenas por aqueles que podem se comunicar com ele. Desde a Purgação, Benjamin Linus foi seu líder; entretando, após ele mover a Ilha, John Locke deveria ter pego seu lugar (se não fossem pelos movimentos da Ilha na tempo). Além de Ben, os Outros já tiveram outros líderes, como Charles Widmore, que os comandou por "mais de três décadas", e Richard Alpert, que era o líder na década de 1950. Richard mais tarde, se torna o segundo em comando, abaixo de Ben. Os Outros estão na Ilha desde pelo menos 1954, apesar de ser implicíto que eles estão lá há muito mais tempo. Eles também falam vários idiomas cada, incluindo Latim (todos) e Russo (pelo menos Bea e Mikhail), para manter segredos de outras pessoas. Eles atualmente, recrutam pessoas que eles precisam, do mundo exterior, e, em 2004, poucos dos que estão no grupo podem dizer que nasceram na Ilha, devido as mortes das mulheres grávidas, de uma anomalia ainda não curada. Antes da Queda do Voo 815 na Ilha ("Os Hostis") Origem do Nome Apesar de serem chamados de vários outros nomes, o termo "Os Outros" foi usado pela primeira vez por Danielle Rousseau, que alegava que "Os Outros" haviam levado sua filha. Ao ouvirem esse termo, os sobreviventes do avião o adotaram para nomear o grupo de pessoas que já estavam na ilha antes deles. Até mesmo os escritores e a equipe de produção adotaram esse termo como um nome não oficial do grupo, mesmo ele sendo um tanto multi-contextual. O termo pode ter vários significados como por exemplo chamar os sobreviventes não principais como outros. Hostis Os Hostis foram o nome que a Iniciativa Dharma deu ao grupo de pessoas que viviam na Ilha antes de eles chegarem. Os Hostis travaram uma guerra com a Iniciativa por vários anos. A guerra acabou num evento conhecido como A Purgação onde os hostis, apoiados por Benjamin Linus, destruíram a Iniciativa DHARMA através de um ataque de gás em larga escala. Os Hostis se juntaram posteriormente a um número desconhecido de pessoas de fora da Ilha e a antigos remanescentes do Iniciativa. Depois da Purgação, passaram a ser conhecidos como os Outros. O nome foi primeiramente usado por Kelvin e Desmond no flashback de . Quando Desmond perguntou se seria possível fazer uma excursão pela Ilha sozinho, Kelvin respondeu: "Bem, você quer ir mesmo com essa quarentena e com os Hostis?" Também, no tempo presente de Desmond perguntou se Sayid queria seu barco para ver os Hostis. Depois de conseguir acessar o menu de opção do computador da Estação Chama, Locke pode ver vários clipes com instruções sobre o sistema apresentados por Marvin Candle. Em uma delas, Marvin pergunta "Está acontecendo um incursão dos Hostis na Estação? Se sim, digite 77". Mikhail Bakunin disse a Sayid que tinha havido uma Purgação em que a Dharma tinha tentado se livrar dos Hostis, mas eles revidaram atacando e matando os membros da Dharma. Mesmo depois de ter amitido que não tinha dito a verdade sobre ser um membro da Iniciativa, ele também escondeu o fato de sua história sobre os Hostis e a Purgação ser verdadeira. Foi confirmado no PodCast oficial de marco que existiam Hostis entre os Outros. Em , foi revelado que os Hostis eram aparentemente nativos da Ilha. Confrontos Iniciativa DHARMA thumb|left|270px|A Iniciativa DHARMA e os Hostis tinham algum tipo de "Trégua" Os Hostis e a Iniciativa Dharma entraram em conflito por motivos ainda desconhecidos. Sabe-se que inicialmente, eles tinham algum tipo de "Trégua", que após algum acontecimento, foi quebrada. Em 1974, a trégua foi ameaçada, quando dois Outros atacam Amy e Paul. Sawyer chegou e matou os dois Outros. Sawyer resolve a situação quando Richard vem conversar com a Iniciativa DHARMA. Ele explica a Richard que ele foi quem matou os dois Outros, e não o pessoal da DHARMA. Richard pede algum tipo de justiça, e Sawyer entrega o corpo de Paul para ele. Ben, ainda na escola, foi testemunha de um ataque próximo à Vila. Mas a escola da Iniciativa já tinha um plano preparado para enfrentar o ataque e a professora tinha um rifle em seu poder. As circunstâncias mostraram que o ataque que o pequeno Ben tinha presenciado não havia sido o primeiro. Explosões eram ouvidas e Roger Linus chegou a contar sobre um tiroteio entre os dois grupos. thumb|right|300px|Ben e Richard se encontram pela primeira vez Tempos depois Ben fugiu da Vila e encontrou os Hostis na selva. Richard Alpert foi o porta-voz dos Hostis. Ele não o atacou e o encorajou a voltar para casa, mas o garoto disse que queria ser um deles. thumb|268px|right|Os Outros passam a viver nas Barracas Muitos anos depois, iniciaram a Purgação contra a Iniciativa Dharma para acabar com a guerra entre os grupos. No dia 19 de dezembro de 1992, às 16 horas, os Hostis lançaram um ataque de gás em larga escala na Vila, matando a todos no local. É sabido (mas não mostrado) que ataques parecidos foram feitos em todas a estações Dharma, com exceção da Estação Cisne, que estava lacrada. Ben ficou longe da Vila durante o ataque e matou seu pai pessoalmente usando o gás. Ben se encontrou com o grupo dos Hostis mais tarde na Vila. Os membros da Iniciativa foram jogados em uma cova coletiva. Exército Americano thumb|250px|left|Os Outros tmam o acamapmento do exército Em 1954, 18 membros do exército americano chegaram na Ilha, armaram acampamento e plantaram uma bomba para teste. Richard Alpert deu-lhes a oportunidade para sair da Ilha pacificamente, mas eles não fizeram isso, forçando os hostis a matá-los. Depois de suas mortes, os outros começaram a usar o seu acampamento, suas armas, roupas e etc. Sobreviventes (1954) thumb|right Com o movimento da Ilha, os sobreviventes passaram a viajar por diversas épocas na Ilha. E em uma, eles acabaram presenciando um suposto ataque hostil contra os mesmos. Após Miles retornar com um javali (possivelmente morto pelos hostis), os sobreviventes ficaram frustrados por não conseguirem fazer fogo. Nisso, uma flecha de fogo acertou o peito de Neil, estreando uma série de flechas vindas da mata em direção ao "acampamento" dos sobreviventes. Uns morreram, outros conseguiram fugir. Enquanto Juliet e Sawyer procuravam o resto do grupo, depararam-se com Charles Widmore quando jovem, Mattingly e Cunningham, que perguntaram o que eles "estavam fazendo na nossa ilha". Widmore ameaçou cortar os pulsos de Juliet se ambos não começassem a falar sobre quem eles eram. Por sorte, os dois foram salvos por John Locke, que matou um dos homens. Um pouco mais tarde, os hostis revelaram que sabiam falar latim, e andando pela floresta em direção ao Acampamentos dos Sobreviventes, Locke tentou convencer Cunningham de falar, e esse disse que naquele momento o resto do pessoal de Locke já estaria capturado ou morto porque Sawyer havia gritado para que se encontrassem no riacho, onde os Hostis já estavam preparados. Juliet inicia uma conversa em latim com ele, dizendo para que ele mostre a localização de seu acampamento, e pergunta se Richard Alpert estava lá. Quando Cunningham começa a falar onde o acampamento fica, Widmore o mata quebrando seu pescoço e foge. Enquanto isso, Daniel Faraday, Charlotte, Miles e dois outros sobreviventes chegam ao riacho, mas os Hostis haviam preparado explosivos que mataram os dois sobreviventes. Então, eles aparecem apontando armas para os três restantes, e quando uma deles, Ellie, pergunta quem estava comando, Miles aponta Daniel. Ellie comenta que eles "não podiam ficar longe", pensando que eles eram do exército americano que havia visitado a Ilha. Então, os três foram encaminhados para o Acampamento dos Hostis, onde Richard Alpert pergunta se Daniel estava ali pela bomba, e então Daniel diz que pode deixá-la inata, e salvar toda a Ilha de uma grande explosão. Enquanto Ellie acompanhava Daniel, levando-o até a bomba, ele diz que Ellie o lembra de alguém. Daniel percebe que existe uma rachadura na bomba e pede para que Ellie a enterre com cuidado. Enquanto isso, Locke, Juliet e Sawyer encontraram o Acampamento dos Hostis e Locke foi até Alpert, onde disse que foi enviado por Jacob, que iria liderá-los e que era pra ele dizer como sair da Ilha. Alpert não acreditou em Locke, e Locke retrucou dizendo que iria nascer daqui dois anos, e que se Alpert não acreditasse, era pra ele ver por si mesmo. Antes que seja possivel Alpert dizer como sair da Ilha, esta move-se novamente. Com a Rousseau In 1988, a pregnant Danielle Rousseau and her science expedition team shipwrecked onto the Island. Danielle reported that her team contracted a sickness while there, and claimed that the Hostiles were "the carriers." It is at this point that the name "Others" was coined by Rousseau, and this description would also be used by the survivors of Flight 815 as a result of contact with the Frenchwoman. Rousseau's team would all die, leaving her alone on the Island to give birth to Alex. Only a week later, however, Rousseau saw a pillar of smoke inland, and that night Alex was taken from her by the Others. It is unclear why Alex was taken, perhaps because of the miraculous Island birth or perhaps a similar reason to the Flight 815 passenger abductions. What is certain is that Alex was raised by Ben as his own daughter, and not told of her true heritage until she was 16. There is some inconsistency over Rousseau's story, specifically as she arrived in 1988, four years before the supposed date of the Purge. This means that she would have cohabited with the Initiative as well as the Others. Depois da Purgação (1992-2004) , the Others made the Barracks their new home .]] After the Purge, which occurred in 1992, the Hostiles assumed full control of a number of facilities belonging to the DHARMA Initiative. Most notably, they commandeered the Barracks, and began living in the houses of deceased DHARMA employees, with hot water, electricity, and other modern conveniences. It was around this time that Benjamin Linus, a DHARMA workman who had defected to the Hostiles and supported them in their obliteration of the Initiative’s personnel, emerged as new leader of the newly formed Others by establishing some sort of communion with Jacob. The full nature and extent of this connection has not been revealed, apart from the fact that it is “more of a symbiosis relation than a servant/master one.” Ben has also acknowledged that “no one else the Others has ever seen Jacob” and he is “the only one who talks to him.” The Others also permanently occupied various DHARMA Initiative stations. The Staff was apparently used for the medical treatment and research of their dying pregnant women, while the Flame provided communication systems with the outside world. The Others also established themselves at the Hydra, although the purpose and subject of their activities at this DHARMA station is a mystery: Karl mentioned the Others working on “projects” , while many members appeared to be building what Juliet dubbed as a runway , however it is unclear if she was being truthful . Meanwhile, research on toxic gas was conducted at the Tempest, but the nature and ultimate aim of those experiments is currently unknown, except the fact that Goodwin Stanhope, while working there, confesses that “[Ben] has him working with chemicals that could kill every man, woman and child on this island.” It is uncertain if the Others continued, altered or abandoned the research of the Initiative, although Ben later referred to all DHARMA experiments as “silly” . The Hostiles also had knowledge of the Pearl, the Looking Glass and the Orchid, although it is unknown to what extent, if any, they were used. Later on, Richard Alpert would eventually comment on the new direction undertaken by the Others under the leadership of Benjamin Linus: "Ben has been wasting our time with novelties like fertility problems. We're looking for someone Locke to remind us that we're here for more important reasons." The Initiative’s submarine provided a new mean of travel to the mainland, and the Others used it to recruit new members to their community, using their front company Mittelos Bioscience. Members recruited off-Island include Juliet Burke as part of the research on the Island pregnancy phenomenon, as well as potentially many other personnel such as Ethan Rom, a surgeon, and Harper Stanhope, a trained psychiatrist. While talking about his community, Ben once told Locke, “Most of these people you see—I brought them here,” indicating that the majority of present-day Others come from the mainland. Após a Queda do Voo 815 na Ilha ("Os Outros") 1ª Temporada: "Pessoas Boas" diz a Claire que os Outros são "pessoas boas". ]] : Em 22 de setembro de 2004, o Voo Oceanic 815 caiu na Ilha. Os Outros, enviaram "espiões" para se infiltrar em cada parte em que o avião se "quebrou". Listas das "pessoas boas", dos sobreviventes do 815 foram feitas. Essas pessoas seriam capturadas pelos Outros à noite. A parte de meio do avião foi praticamente isolada desse plano, com exceção de Claire, quem foi rapidamente levada por um desesperado Ethan, após descobrirem que ele não estava no avião. Entretanto, na parte da cauda, Goodwin teve muito mais sucesso, com um total de doze sobreviventes levados no total. Alguns deles, seriam mais tarde vistos na Estação A Hidra, incluindo Cindy, Zack e Emma, sugerindo que os levados se juntaram aos Outros. Tais sequestros, causaram conflito imediato entre os sobreviventes restantes e os Outros, e quando os sobreviventes terminam uma jangada e a colocam no mar para tentar fugir da Ilha, os Outros a destroem e seqüestram Walt, quem eles acreditam ser "especial". 2ª Temporada: "Primitivos" 250px|right|thumb|A [[Vila Falsa dos Outros]] Com o sequestro de Walt, ocorre o crescimento do acampamento dos sobreviventes (com a união da parte intermediária e a cauda), unidos contra os Outros. Em resposta, os Outros encontram os sobreviventes na selva, e concordam em viver separados por uma linha no meio da Ilha, em que nenhum dos lados deveria atravessar. Entretanto, essa "linha" foi ultrapassada, por Ben, que pretendia fingir ser um inocente sobrevivente de um acidente de balão chamado Henry Gale, e por Michael que queria recuperar Walt. Nesse ponto, os Outros fingiram que era de fato, primitivos, usando roupas velhas, rasgadas e acampando em barracas sujas. Porém, após usarem Michael para chegarem em Jack, Kate e Sawyer, foi revelado que sua sociedade é mais "sofisticada". 3ª Temporada: "Liderança" , Ben e o resto dos outros assitem a queda na Vila. ]] : The survivors finally learned more about the Others, and about Ben's role as leader. With their home at the Barracks compromised, the Others moved out and were forced to camp out in the Island plains and then The Temple. In addition, the survivors discovered how the Others had obtained information on them through the use of the Flame station, and slowly the omnipotence surrounding the Others and Ben was shattered, particularly with the deaths of a number of Others at the survivors' hands, casting doubt on Ben's ability to lead in light of John Locke's ability to also communicate with Jacob. The issue of Island pregnancy was also pushed forward by Ben, who used Juliet to infiltrate the beach camp to report back if any of the women besides Sun were also expecting. Ben's plan was to kidnap these women, but as the survivors faced possible rescue, he accelerated these plans. Juliet's betrayal, however, saved the women, leading to a culmination in the conflict that had been boiling for approximately three months. During the Beach camp battle, a large number of the Others were killed, and around the same time, the survivors were able to contact a freighter which was docked near the Island, much to Ben's horror. 4ª Temporada: "A Ilha" e os outros após matar os mercenários do O kahana. ]] The arrival of the freighter spelled disaster for both the survivors and the Others. Unbeknownst to Jack and those who had sought to contact the boat, the people on board worked for Charles Widmore, who was said by Ben to be a "bad man" who would destroy the Island and everyone on it. It emerged that the people on the freighter planned to kill everyone on the Island after extracting Ben, and the result was the death of all the freighter's soldiers at the hands of Richard Alpert and the Others. Ben was shown to also have some degree of control over the Monster, summoning it after Alex was murdered. Much of Ben's actions were done in the name of the Island, and indeed he and Locke followed orders by Jacob, who seems connected to the Island itself. In doing this, Ben went to the Orchid station and turned a frozen wheel, which resulted in the Island physically disappearing. This event also ended Ben's leadership, as he stated whoever moved the Island could not return to it. As a consequence, John Locke appears to have emerged as the new leader of the Others. Interestingly enough, when the Others returned from the Temple to eliminate the mercenaries and greet their new leader, they were once again wearing shabby clothes and camping in crude tents, suggesting that there is more to this way of life than a mere deception. Recursos 250px|thumb|right|As armas entregues aos Outros Inicialmente, Os Outros pareciam não possuírem armas ou outros tipos de munições. Em suas primeiras aparições, apenas estilingues ou facas foram vistos. Entretanto, quando os sobreviventes tomaram posse das armas da escotilha e mataram um membro dos Outros a tiros, eles resolveram tomar outras atitudes. Houveram vários confrontos armados entre sobreviventes e Outros e apenas Scott Jackson foi assassinado por um dos Outros, embora essa afirmação não seja 100% correta. Por outro lado, vários foram os Outros assassinados pelos sobreviventes. As aparências enganam, e enganaram os sobreviventes. Os Outros têm acesso a uma variedade grande de armas, incluindo "de fogo", tasers, explosivos, uma bomba de hidrogênio, e facas do exército americano. Partes de seu equipamento, incluindo os rifles, foram pegas de soldados Americanos nos anos 50. Além disso, eles eram armados praticamente com arcos e flechas. Eles têm vários métodos de saída da Ilha, incluindo um submarino (o Galaga, pego da Iniciativa DHARMA), um Iate, um barco a motor que foi dado a Michael, uma canoa a Vela e um Veleiro (que foi pego dos Sobreviventes do 815). Parece haver uma grande área com monitoração de áudio e vídeo, nas Barracas, onde eles vivem. Tom indica que a Sala de Jogos, onde Kate é mantida presa e conversa com Jack, está sob observação. A casa onde Jack ficou temporariamente ficou, também é equipada com câmeras de vídeo e é monitorada. A casa de Ben parece não ser monitorada. Locke entrou em sua casa, sem ser detectado. Ele também conseguiu fazer reféns em vários locais da casa, incluindo a cozinha. A extensão total de observação nas Barracas é desconhecida. Eles têm tanto comunicação com o mundo exterior (via A Chama), quanto recebimento regular de suprimentos e transporte para o mundo de fora (via o Galaga); entretando, ambos foram destruídos por John Locke na 3ª Temporada. Eles também têm suprimentos de combustível para os barcos, mas depois da fuga de Michael e Walt, eles talvez não precisem mais. Em 12 de dezembro de 2004, todos os Outros, mais John Locke deixaram as Barracas para ir até um local que Ben chama de um local antigo. Juliet foi deixada para trás. Ela e um grupo de sobreviventes foram "envenenados" por gás, e deixados próximos as Barracas. John Locke diz que pediu aos Outros que Kate fosse com eles, mas eles não deixaram, por causa de seu histórico, dizendo que "perdão não é seu ponto forte". Os Outros pararam sua jornada por alguns dias em uma área chamada de ruínas. Eles acamparam e depois saíram de lá. Membros Não se sabe o número exato de quantas pessoas fazem parte do grupo dos Outros. Já foram vistas mais de 50 pessoas que, supostamente, vivem neste grupo. Entre os participantes do grupo, existem pessoas que já estavam na ilha antes mesmo da Iniciativa DHARMA, membro da própria Iniciativa que se juntaram aos nativos, pessoas recrutadas para virem para a ilha e sobreviventes seqüestrados. Sabe-se que um dos líderes dos Outros teve que matar o próprio pai, e que recentemente, quando um sobrevivente quis se juntar ao grupo, teve que cometer o mesmo sacrifício. No entanto, não se sabe se todos os membros tiveram que passar por algum tipo de prova. Líderes Sabe-se que o líder dos Outros é Benjamin Linus, trazido para a ilha por volta dos 10 anos de idade. Ao conhecer os Hostis, Ben sente a vontade de ir com eles e se tornar um deles. Pelo que se sabe, Ben trabalhava com eles, escondido de seu pai e da Iniciativa DHARMA. Quando eles alcançaram forças suficientes de acabar com a Iniciativa, houve então a chamada Purgação, aonde todos os membros da DHARMA foram mortos pelos Hostis e desde então, são Os Outros que "comandam a ilha". Ben mesmo diz que responde a alguém que é o principal líder dos Outros, chamado Jacob. Entretanto, apenas Ben escuta o que Jacob tem a dizer. Existem outras pessoas que exercem uma função importante no grupo dos Outros e que, muitas vezes, seus modos de liderança acabam sendo confrontados, como por exemplo a médica Juliet Burke, Richard Alpert e Isabel. Richard Alpert, no passado, diz à Locke que o processo de iniciação como líder dos Outros começa quando se é muito pequeno. Richard também pode ouvir Jacob. Após tudo isso, aparentemente o líder dos Outros é definitivamente Jacob, seguido por Locke. Novos membros Quando Locke tentou se juntar aos Outros, Ben lhe disse que pessoas que querem se juntar aos Outros precisam mostrar seu comprometimento -- No caso de Locke, matando seu próprio pai, Anthony Cooper. Ben entregou uma faca à Locke enquanto o resto dos Outros se reuniram para assistir, mas Locke não consegui covardemente matar Cooper. No dia seguinte, Richard Alpert sugeriu à Locke que ele usasse Sawyer para matar Cooper. Ben deu à Locke um ultimato, Locke só poderia continuar seguindo os outros se trouxesse em um dia o cadáver de seu Pai. Antes de Ben mover a Ilha, ele disse à Locke que Richard e os Outros estariam esperando ele à 2 milhas do Leste da Orquídea. Quando Locke chegou lá, ele foi recebido por Richard que lhe disse, "Welcome home." (Bem vindo ao lar). Pessoas Boas thumb|[[Jacob o lider que os outros seguem fielmente.]] O conceito de bondade parece ser muito importante para Os Outros. Eles mesmos alegam serem os mocinhos e parecem saber quem dos sobreviventes são bons ou ruins. Eles parecem querem seqüestrar apenas quem eles acham que são bons e os que estavam na lista de Jacob. Para os outros sobreviventes que não se encaixam em nenhum dos dois, Os Outros dizem que é porque eles tem defeitos. Sequestros thumb|left|Lista com nomes de pessoas que os Outros mandaram [[Michael sequestar.]] Ao todo 9 sobreviventes já foram sequestrados ou estão sendo mantidos presos pelos Outros. Várias são as causas dos sequestros, como estudos sobre gravidez, manipulação dos sobreviventes e aumentar o número de pessoas no grupo. Enquanto algumas pessoas conseguem voltar para o acampamento, outros parecem gostar de morar com Os Outros, mantendo uma vida aparentemente normal. Quando questionado sobre o motivo do sequestro de várias pessoas, um membro dos Outros deu a seguinte resposta: "Nós damos a eles vidas melhores que as suas". (referindo-se aos sobreviventes). Objetivos Pesquisas Não se sabe ao certo o verdadeiro objetivo dos Outros na ilha. Um dos membros dos Outros disse que Ben está se preocupando de mais com a questão da gravidez das mulheres, quando na verdade, está esquecendo dos verdadeiros objetivos pelos quais eles estão ali. Gravidez e Crianças Primeiro foi um bebê. Depois da queda do avião, primeiramente, uma mulher grávida, depois um garoto e sua irmã, logo depois mais um menino e por fim o planejamento de outra mulher grávida. Várias são as referências de seqüestros de mulheres grávidas e crianças entre os Outros. Apesar de todas as tentativas frustradas, (ver item abaixo), Os Outros continuam tentando engravidar mulheres e roubar seus bebês para fazerem pesquisas. Um dos meninos seqüestrados disse a seu pai que Os Outros faziam testes com ele, sem, porém, revelar quais eram os testes. O motivo de toda essa obsessão ainda não foi 100% revelado, apenas sabemos os problemas que ocorrem com a gravidez das mulheres. Problemas de gravidez "Todas as mulheres grávidas nessa ilha acabam morrendo". Essa frase foi dita por Juliet quando ficou claro que a médica está na ilha para cuidas das mulheres que ficam grávidias ali. O motivo pelo qual as mulheres não conseguem passar no 3º trimestre de gravidez é desconhecido, e Juliet ainda não conseguiu salvar nenhuma mulher grávida na ilha, o que já resoltou na morte de 8 mulheres. The women among the Others suffer from degeneration of their reproductive systems. The condition was described as causing the reproductive system of a woman in her 20s to look like that of a woman in her 70s. Juliet, a fertility researcher, was brought to the Island because she had discovered an effective treatment that allows women with damaged reproductive systems to become pregnant. On the Island she began researching another condition where women's bodies had immune reaction against the fetus leading to the death of both early in pregnancy. After the deaths of several volunteers among the Others, including Sabine, Juliet developed a theory that whatever went wrong in the pregnancy might be occurring at conception. She asked Ben if she could take a woman off the Island as a control case to test the theory, but he refused to allow anyone to leave the Island. Claire, who arrived on the Island pregnant, became their control case. Juliet has gathered data on Sun's pregnancy. She was also attempting to gather information on other women among the crash survivors including specifically Kate. The nature of the fertility and pregnancy problems on the Island has not been revealed. When these conditions emerged on the Island is also unknown. Infra-Estrutura Recursos 250px|thumb|right|As armas entregues aos Outros Inicialmente, Os Outros pareciam não possuírem armas ou outros tipos de munições. Em suas primeiras aparições, apenas estilingues ou facas foram vistos. Entretanto, quando os sobreviventes tomaram posse das armas da escotilha e mataram um membro dos Outros a tiros, eles resolveram tomar outras atitudes. Houveram vários confrontos armados entre sobreviventes e Outros e apenas Scott Jackson foi assassinado por um dos Outros, embora essa afirmação não seja 100% correta. Por outro lado, vários foram os Outros assassinados pelos sobreviventes. As aparências enganam, e enganaram os sobreviventes. Os Outros têm acesso a uma variedade grande de armas, incluindo "de fogo", tasers, explosivos, uma bomba de hidrogênio, e facas do exército americano. Partes de seu equipamento, incluindo os rifles, foram pegas de soldados Americanos nos anos 50. Além disso, eles eram armados praticamente com arcos e flechas. Eles têm vários métodos de saída da Ilha, incluindo um submarino (o Galaga, pego da Iniciativa DHARMA), um Iate, um barco a motor que foi dado a Michael, uma canoa a Vela e um Veleiro (que foi pego dos Sobreviventes do 815). Parece haver uma grande área com monitoração de áudio e vídeo, nas Barracas, onde eles vivem. Tom indica que a Sala de Jogos, onde Kate é mantida presa e conversa com Jack, está sob observação. A casa onde Jack ficou temporariamente ficou, também é equipada com câmeras de vídeo e é monitorada. A casa de Ben parece não ser monitorada. Locke entrou em sua casa, sem ser detectado. Ele também conseguiu fazer reféns em vários locais da casa, incluindo a cozinha. A extensão total de observação nas Barracas é desconhecida. Eles têm tanto comunicação com o mundo exterior (via A Chama), quanto recebimento regular de suprimentos e transporte para o mundo de fora (via o Galaga); entretando, ambos foram destruídos por John Locke na 3ª Temporada. Eles também têm suprimentos de combustível para os barcos, mas depois da fuga de Michael e Walt, eles talvez não precisem mais. Em 12 de dezembro de 2004, todos os Outros, mais John Locke deixaram as Barracas para ir até um local que Ben chama de um local antigo. Juliet foi deixada para trás. Ela e um grupo de sobreviventes foram "envenenados" por gás, e deixados próximos as Barracas. John Locke diz que pediu aos Outros que Kate fosse com eles, mas eles não deixaram, por causa de seu histórico, dizendo que "perdão não é seu ponto forte". Os Outros pararam sua jornada por alguns dias em uma área chamada de ruínas. Eles acamparam e depois saíram de lá. Modo de Vida Locais logo após a purgação. ]] Pensara-se que Os Outros viviam como selvagens, sempre sujos e sem alguma organização. Entretanto, a verdade é que Os Outros vivem muito bem em uma vila, antigamente pertencente a DHARMA, chamada O Quartel, aonde há casas com eletricidade e água encanada. Os Outros se vestem normais, e vivem em uma vizinhança simples; fazem encontros; andam de bicicleta e comem bem. Além disso, Os Outros trabalham em uma ilha, vizinha a ilha principal, aonde se localiza a estação A Hidra, na qual eles trabalham. Como esses dois lugares já foram descobertos pelos sobreviventes, Os Outros estão morando em um lugar não conhecido na ilha principal. Estações Os Outros usam as estações da Iniciativa DHARMA para guardarem seus pertences e trabalharem. Eles trabalham na estações A Hidra; vigiavam os sobreviventes da estações A Pérola; interceptavam transmissões do mundo exterior pela estações O Espelho; se comunicavam com o mundo exterior pela estações A Chama; cuidavam das mulheres grávidas na estação O Cajado e geravam energia para a vila através da estação Tempestade. Segurança O Quartel é circundado por um sistema de segurança que emite freqüencias sonares quando alguém passa por entre dois pilares. Essa freqüencia, se muito alta, pode matar. Sabe-se que o monstro de fumaça sente-se ameaçado por esses pilares. Locomoção Os Outros possuem veículos aquáticos para sua locomoção, principalmente para irem da Ilha da Hidra para a Ilha principal rapidamente. Não se sabe, porém, se Os Outros utilizam algum tipo de veículo terrestre ou aéreo para se locomoverem pela ilha. Miscelânea Missões do Grupo dos Outros Curiosidades * O produtor Damon Lindelof disse sobre os Outros: "...eles comem frango, eles usam roupas do catálogo de J. Crew" * No DVD da 2ª temporada de Lost, o método dos Outros não deixarem rastros foi revelado quando um grupo de 12 Outros (vistos por Eko e Jin no episódio ) são vistos passando pela tela, com o último membro cobrindo o caminho com folhas. * In Access Granted TPTB state "And the Others... yes, there are other nefarious things the Others are doing in the real world, but, um... we can’t tell you about that yet." *In the Star Trek: The Original Series third season episode "Spock's Brain," the term The Others is used to describe the mysterious antagonists who have stolen Spock's brain using ancient medical techniques. *The term "Others" was coined by Rousseau and co-opted by the fuselage survivors of Oceanic Flight 815; the tail section survivors simply called them "them." Juliet is in fact the only "Other" to refer to herself as such -- usually in jest. * All Others are taught to speak Latin. When asked why this is the case, Juliet simply says "because it's the language of the enlightened." Perguntas não respondidas * Quantos Outros existem na Ilha? * Por que Os Outros não se explicam abertamente para os sobreviventes? * Por que eles se referem sempre aos sobreviventes pelos seus sobrenomes e não pelos primeiros nomes? * Os Outros mataram o verdadeiro Henry Gale? * Qual é a conexão deles com a Mittelos Bioscience? * Por que Ben ridicularizou a estação O Cisne e encorajou Locke a deixar o contador passar de 0? * Existe uma organização separada da Fundação Hanso/Iniciativa DHARMA que recruta os Outros para a ilha? * Por que eles querem infomações sobre a vida dos sobreviventes antes do acidente? * Como eles ainda coneseguem suprimentos de comida da DHARMA? * Quantos deles estavam na ilha quando a purgação ocorreu? E quantos deles foram trazidos para a ilha desde que Juliet chegou? * Por que eles se referem a si mesmos como Hostis e pessoas da DHARMA? * Por quanto tempo eles têm vivido na Ilha? * Como envelhecem? * Seriam eles os habitantes originais da Ilha? * Como puderam entrar na Vila depois da Purgação? * Alvar Hanso estava ciente da presença deles quando fez o vídeo Sri Lanka? * Como Ben chegou a se tornar o Líder dos Outros? * Onde eles conseguiram o gás tóxico e as máscaras? * Juliet tinha dito que qualquer gravidez que ocorresse na Ilha resultaria em morte de mãe e filho. Então, como eles poderiam ser habitantes nativos? * Se eles são os nativos da Ilha, então onde conseguiram as roupas e armas e onde aprenderam o inglês americano/britânico? * Category:Mistérios *